In the prior art, dental flossing requires the use of fingers to hold the dental floss, and/or a device comprising a dental floss holder and a handle for guiding the dental floss holder in the mouth of a user. A common problem or disadvantage connected with prior art methods of dental flossing is that the person flossing have to use one or both of his hands, and is thus prevented from performing other tasks, such as driving, while flossing. A further potential disadvantage is that the flossing is done with the mouth at least partially open, and this may in some settings be socially unacceptable.
Examples of typical prior art dental floss holders requiring a handle for guiding the dental floss holder in the mouth of a user are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,404,978 and 3,106,216.
An example of a replaceable dental floss holder for attachment to a separate handle for guiding the dental floss holder in the mouth of a user is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,180,522.
A goal of one or more embodiments of the present invention is to provide a dental floss holder which alleviates or avoids at least some of the issues contributing to a non-regular or lacking use of dental floss.